drakurs_dd_extrasfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek 5e
Star Trek 5e Translation Character Building The following section replaced the entire character building process of the original 5e rules. This will guide you through creating a character for this universe. The sections in italics like this are about Ken building his character Drakur. This hopefully will illustrate the process a little better to help you understand how to go about completing this. Ability Scores Here we will use the same basic ability scores: Strength, Dexterity, Constitution, Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma. Rather than using the standard system described in the 5e books, we will offer two basic solutions. You can use an array (15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10) or you can point buy with 15 points according to the chart below: '' '' Ken looks at the chart and decides to work with the array. He assigns his stats like so: He decides he wants Drakur to be smart above all else, but pretty quick and strong as well. He is a little heartier than the average human, and generally average in wisdom and people skills. Race Ken looks at the Race list and decides that he wants his character to be a Human. He chooses the skill of Medicine to try to represent a field medic type of person. Class/Department Choose your department. This will grant you certain skill proficiencies as well as contain a preferred course. Should you select the preferred course in the next section, you are treated as both proficient with it and as having advantage in its use. '' '' Ken sits down with his human, Drakur, and decides that he should start his career as a security officer. Multiclass If one so desires, one can switch departments. In order to do so, you must possess the skills that the department would grant (with the exception of Command). Doing so would allow you greater freedom in your positions aboard a vessel or at a station. Note that the decision to do so is almost completely thematic and will provide no mechanical bonus unless ruled so by the GM. Course If you are an enlisted member, skip this section. This is your major in the Academy. See above for notes on preferred course. '' '' Ken looks at the list for his preferred courses and decided that Drakur will have graduated the Academy with a major in Sociology to better understand the social behaviors of his enemies. In this way, he may be able to conquer a foe without firing a single shot. Minor Choose one skill in which to be proficient. This represents your minor at the Academy. Enlisted members also choose one minor. This can be a skill from the list (and can include another major if so desired) or a Knowledge Skill. Ken looks over the skill list and decides that he wants Drakur to excel at Ranged Combat. He lists that as Drakur’s minor at the Academy. Hobbies Choose one or two hobbies to be presented as skills. These cannot be duplicates of skills already provided. They can, however, be specific weapons (or specific weapon classes). If you only choose one hobby, you are both proficient and gain advantage. If you choose two, you are proficient in both. Ken decided that Drakur will owe a little to his old Japanese heritage and be proficient with katanas. Using a specific weapon class as discussed with the DM, Ken chooses that to be two handed blades. For his second hobby, Ken wants Drakur to be able to whittle. So now, Drakur is a Security Officer who majored in Sociology with a minor in Ranged Combat techniques who has two hobbies: two handed swordplay and whittling. Wounds To represent the more lethal nature of combat presented in Star Trek, Wounds will replace the normal HP mechanic of RPGs. Characters will suffer a number of wounds equal to the power setting of the weapon being used. If their wounds taken match their Wound Threshold, they will be staggered. If it exceeds, they will fall unconscious. If it is double their threshold, they will die. Wounds do not increase as the character levels. After all, a Human Ensign is just as likely to be killed by a direct phasor hit as a Human Captain (though a Klingon Ensign might be a little heartier). Wound threshold is 1+Con modifier. Ken adds his 1 to the 1 for Drakur’s Con Mod. Drakur has a 2 Wound Threshold. Levels The leveling system includes two major parts: Character Rank and Effective Level. This section will be broken down into three main parts: Enlisted, Officer, and ECL (Effective Character Level). Enlisted If a player chooses to begin the game as an enlisted crewman, his rank will be taken from the chart below. If he later becomes an officer, he will add his old enlisted rank to his new officer rank to determine his ECL. Officer The player’s level is determined by the rank chart below. Effective Character Level The effective character level determines the proficiency bonus of the character as per the chart below. A character’s effective character level can never exceed 20. Treat any number above 20 as 20. Ability Score Enhancements Every 4 levels, starting at 4, a character gains ability score enhancements. They may improve a single score by 2, two scores by 1, or may alternately take additional skills instead. Another minor may be obtained to represent continued studying during off hours, but this would forfeit both ability score points. Hobbies may be chosen at a rate of a single ability score point per hobby. Skills may be chosen more than once if so desired to gain advantage on any roll using that skill with the exception of combat and weapon skills. Possible Combinations: Ability scores +2 New Minor Ability Score +1, New Hobby 2 New Hobbies Awards and Medals A character can earn awards and medals that each increase their ECL by 1. Examples may include campaign medals, military honours, and the like. This is solely at the discretion of the GM. Rank and Command In order to begin down the command path, the player must be at least Lieutenant Commander (O-4) or higher. They may then transfer into the command class. Doing so grants the unique skill, Authorization: Starship. This will allow them to command a starship at the GM’s discretion. Your old class skills and features are still in effect, but you change your uniform color and are considered a commanding officer. Skills Skills explained '''Melee Combat: '''The ability to function wielding and dodging melee weapons. See Combat. '''Athletics: '''Representation of various athletic skills and abilities, such as swimming, running, or climbing. '''Ranged Combat: '''The ability to reliably wield ranged weapons and fight in ranged combat. See Combat. '''Stealth: '''The ability to move without being seen. Opposed by perception. '''Hand to Hand Combat: '''The ability to reliably fight in hand to hand combat. See Combat. '''Int Skills: '''Representations of multiple fields of scientific study. The core concept behind the character’s actions as a member of his or her department. '''Medicine: '''Medicine is the ability to treat a wounded comrade. Able to stabilize at one wound anyone below wound threshold 1/day/person. '''Counseling: '''The ability to cure or at least mitigate mental anguish and damage. '''Perception: '''The ability to notice any number of different things around you. '''Insight: '''The ability to successfully read an individual’s behavior or body language. Used to oppose Deception. '''Deception: '''The ability to make someone believe something that isn’t true. '''Intimidation: '''The ability to force someone to perform something through threat of force or use of strength. '''Persuasion: '''The ability to make someone more amiable to your position through words alone. Hobbies/Other Skills This is generally left open to the player and GM to figure out exactly how they want this to work. Rather than provide an exhaustive list of skills that may or may not include what you want, it is left to the player to decide and work out with the GM. These skills should not be overly general but at the same time do not need to be incredibly specific. Crafting, for example, is far too general a skill, but Wood Whittling would be unnecessarily specific. Whittling would be able to be applied to most materials, within reason, and doesn’t need to become that specific. Knowledge Skills These are purposely left vague for the same reason that the Hobbies were. A knowledge skill should be a specific subsection of study, but could be anything. Klingon Biology, Xenopharmacology, Linguistics, Astrometrics, Quantum Phenomena, Ancient Earth Mythology, etc. are all possible examples of what one might take a knowledge skill in. These can be taken as a hobby to represent a passing interest that a character may have researched in their spare time or as a Minor to represent academic study. Either provide the same benefits. A character may take the same Knowledge as a Minor and a Hobby, which would provide advantage. A character may also take the Knowledge as a single Hobby, selecting no others, and gain advantage, as detailed in the section on Choosing Hobbies. Weapon Proficiencies Weapon proficiencies are very important when it comes to combat. Generally, a weapon proficiency will be in one specific weapon, such as the Type 2 Phaser and the Type 3 Phaser, as these are two very different weapons. With GM’s permission, you may be able to specify a weapon class, such as Phaser Rifles, which would include the Type 3 and other forms, but this is up to the discretion of each individual GM. Combat Combat is a series of opposed rolls by two or more fighters. The attacker picks a skill/weapon that he is using, adds his appropriate proficiency bonus, adds the appropriate ability bonus, and rolls against his opponent. The opponent then responds with their own opposed roll of the type being used against them. Failure on the defender is a hit, failure on the attacker is a miss. Apply wounds accordingly. If a fighter possesses both a proficiency in a combat skill and the weapon that they are using, they gain advantage on the attack unless the defender is also proficient with the weapon being used against them. If the defender is proficient in the skill and weapon but the attack is not, the defender gets advantage instead. Hand to hand combat can be used to deal either regular or stun wounds at the behest of each fighter separately. There is no way to gain advantage in hand to hand combat. Stun wounds are tracked separately. If the number of stun wounds + the number of regular wounds exceed threshold, the character falls unconscious, but the stun wounds do not count towards death. Weapons As mentioned, wounds will be inflicted based on the power of the weapon being fired. Weapon power can be adjusted according to the range. Please note that there is an effort to balance some of the weapons. These weapons can be used as guides to create others. It is possible for a humanoid with a high enough Constitution to survive what would be a direct hit from a high powered weapon. This is designed to allow some cinematic survivals that the shows are famous for. Call it plot immunity, if you will. For weapons with a stun listing, this can be used to inflict stun wounds as described in the hand to hand combat section above. Group attacks are specifically created in a 90 degree arc from the firing of the weapon, similar to a cone for area of effect. Healing When a character is wounded, there are several ways to restore wounds. They can seek medical treatment in a sickbay or equally capable medical facility. This will restore all wounds within 24 hours. A trained professional can use a medical kit to heal half of a character’s wound threshold per day, measured per character (a doctor can heal as many people as she has time and medical kits for). Finally, any character with the medicine skill can use it to bring a character from negative wounds to 1, once per day per character (again, tracked per character, not per the user of the skill).